Reparando un corazón
by Shizudei
Summary: Taiki esta destrozado, todas sus ilusiones están rotas, pero ella llega en el momento indicado, acaso taiki sera capaz de volver amar... "Este es un fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial"
**REPARANDO UN CORAZON**

N/A: Hola aquí vengo de nuevo con otro fic, espero que lo lean y me dejen review.

Y antes de que se me olvide:

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes e Sailor Moon No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

SUMMARY: Taiki está destrozado, todas sus ilusiones están rotas, pero que pasara cuando ella llegue justo a tiempo cuando más necesitaba a alguien, acaso taiki será capaz de volver a amar.

"Este es un fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial"

Este fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Taiki.

Y sin más los dejo leer

* * *

Habíamos regresado a la Tierra Seiya, Yaten y yo, era un regalo de parte de nuestra princesa.

Sucedió un día lluvioso en el cual me entere que Amy y un chico llamado Richard eran novios, fue Seiya quien me lo dijo; llevaban tres semanas juntos, todos ya estaban enterados menos yo, nadie se había atrevido a decírmelo hasta que Seiya me lo conto todo. Me sentí destrozado, al principio no le creía incluso llegue a pensar que era una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando Yaten me lo confirmo justo ahí en ese momento entendí que era verdad, comprendí que mis sentimientos por ella no eran correspondidos, mis hermanos me dirigieron una mirada llena de compasión y tristeza, ya que ellos sabían mis sentimientos hacia Amy.

Les di una tonta excusa y salí a la calle, no quería ver a nadie, deseaba estar solo, deseaba alejarme de todos, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, iba caminando por un parque cuando vi con mis propios ojos a Amy y Richard se estaban besando, me sentí miserable y totalmente destrozado, sentía tanta ira y a la vez tanta impotencia, pude haberle confesado mis sentimientos antes, pero no lo hice, fui un cobarde, y ahora por esa estúpida cobardía, la he perdido, veo con tristeza que ahora ella es feliz con alguien más, no quería ver más, solo me aleje lo más rápido que pude, totalmente destrozado; al parecer no notaron mi presencia.

Gotas de agua caían sobre mi rostro y mi cuerpo, estaba lloviendo, el sol escondido entre las espesas y oscuras nubes, la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, pero no me importo, seguí caminando sin rumbo, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo paso, solo que cada vez sentía más frio, el frio del agua penetraba a mi cuerpo haciéndome dar escalofríos, cada vez me sentía más débil, a lo lejos vi un automóvil estacionado junto a tres siluetas, no supe que paso luego, perdí en conocimiento; antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen vi tres siluetas acercándose rápidamente a mí, luego todo se volvió borroso y oscuro.

Desperté en una habitación bastante grande, tenía algunos muebles, un armario, un escritorio y algunos muebles más con libros y objetos personales, algunas cosas más; note al instante que la habitación era de una mujer, me llevo unos minutos recordar todo lo que pasó, en ese momento vi que alguien entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la reconocí al instante era una sailor scout, una de las outhers.

-veo que ya despertaste –decía ella mientras depositaba una bandeja de comida sobre la cama

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste si tú nunca confiaste en mí, ni en mis hermanos, y las otras outhers tampoco?

-nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa de individuos de otros sistemas solares o galaxias, pero no son enemigos, después de todo no te podíamos dejar en la lluvia inconsciente

Yo solo asentí mientras empezaba a comer la comida que me ofreció de la bandeja

-pero de quien es esta habitación

\- es mía, haruka se negó a dar su habitación y también se negó a que estés en la habitación de michiru, hotaru se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes y no queríamos molestarla

-setsuna estas aquí –dijo haruka entrando a la habitación

-sí y por cierto ya despertó

-ya lo note, supongo que ya te vas – dijo mirándome

-tranquila haruka, discúlpala taiki –decía michiru que iba entrando a la habitación junto a hotaru

-si deseas puedes irte cuando calme la tormenta –me dijo hotaru amablemente

-y también si gustas puedes bajar al recibidor -me dijo michiru que estaba arrastrando fuera de la habitación a haruka

-nosotras también nos retiramos –me dijeron setsuna y hotaru para luego salir de la habitación

Luego de unos minutos me quede dormido, cuando desperté vi que ya había calmado la tormenta, ya había anochecido, me levante y baje al recibidor, solamente se encontraba setsuna en un sillón.

-ya me voy, gracias por todo

-esta bien

Me dirigí a casa lo más rápido que pude, al llegar note que seiya y yaten estaban esperándome sentados en el sillón

-¿taiki dónde estabas?

-luego les respondo a sus preguntas, ahora estoy demasiado cansado me voy a mi habitación

Me fui a mi habitación, estaba dolido por lo de amy, tire al suelo mis cosas, las hojas en las cuales escribí poesías, escribí para ella, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la palabra cobarde, no aguantaba la impotencia que sentía, la había perdido.

Los días siguientes me la pase encerrado en mi cuarto, mis hermanos se preocuparon, incluso quisieron ir a hablar con amy a lo que yo me negué, les dije claramente que no, no lo tomaron muy bien pero lo aceptaron.

Luego de unas semanas decidí ir a la biblioteca en la cual me encontré a setsuna leyendo un libro, nos dirigimos algunas palabras, nuestro próximo encuentro fue en un parque, e incluso nos encontramos en la calle, nos dirigíamos algunas palabras, pero poco a poco descubrí que ella me agradaba, disfrutaba las pocas palabras que cruzábamos de vez en cuando, incluso llegamos a ser algo parecidos a "amigos", me sentía a gusto con ella, un día la invite a cenar a un restaurante, luego de esa tuvimos otras cenas, e incluso la invite a mi casa a cenar la cual fue muy desastrosa, ya que la comida no me salió como esperaba; aunque ella solamente se rio de mi "cena", su risa era tan femenina, setsuna solía ser una persona muy solitaria e incluso fingía ser fría, pero en el fondo era una persona muy amable y amigable. Nuestra siguiente "cita" fue en su casa, en la cual ella cocino, no cocinaba nada mal, al contrario su comida era deliciosa, descubrí que era muy habilosa en la costura y soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora de modas, también supe que por mucho tiempo estuvo sola cuidando las puertas del tiempo.

Llegue a tener sentimientos por ella, poco a poco con los momentos que compartíamos juntos, me fui enamorando de ella. Fue una noche que la acompañe a su casa, estábamos en la puerta de su casa cuando la tome por la cintura y la bese, luego de unos segundos ella me correspondió, pero luego se separó bruscamente de mí y entro corriendo a su casa. Fui a casa confuso, tal vez ella estaba confundida con sus sentimientos, la verdad no estoy seguro, solo sé que me enamore de ella perdidamente, no la voy a perder, voy a luchar por su amor, me enseño tantas cosas, ella me enseñó a amar.

Ahora mis sentimientos están claros, sé que la amo….

Varias semanas pasaron hasta que volví a verla, ella me evitaba, rehuía de mí, no podía soportar más, necesitaba saber si sentía lo mismo que yo. Un día al tratar ella de escaparse de mí la tome de la muñeca suavemente

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-no es cierto

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-yo… no quiero hacerte daño

-setsuna yo te amo, con el tiempo que pasamos juntos me llegue a enamorar de ti

-taiki yo… yo también me enamore de ti

Me sentía tan feliz, al fin después de tanto tiempo, llegue a amar y lo que me hacía más feliz es que mi amor era correspondido, no aguante más y uní mis labios con los dulces labios de setsuna la mujer que amaba.

Ahora llevamos saliendo durante ya dos meses, todos se sorprendieron al saber de nuestra relación. Siempre que estoy con ella me siento dichoso de tenerla a mi lado.

Estábamos observando el atardecer, los hermosos colores que en el cielo se reflejaban, mientras la abrazaba

-te amo

-yo también te amo

Y con esta última frase sellamos nuestro amor con un beso, siendo el único testigo de nuestro amor el crepúsculo.

* * *

N/A: bueno aquí está mi fic…si si ya sé que la pareja es muy poco común, pero esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza, y bueno esto salió jejeje… espero que lo lean y me dejen review, espero sus opiniones

bueno no soy experta y perdón si los personajes están muy Oocs

Besos

Shizudei fuera

Bye bye


End file.
